Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Spottedpaw ~ For Approval Spottedpaw of RiverClan. Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) We're not sure if we're allowed to comment here, but we might as well. D: Cute. What color are the spots? I think you could make them a tad bigger. E: deres no such ting as improving 4 dis CF: I like it. I'm quite attracted to golden cats. 3 Days To Christmas! 00:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks the 3 of you. I don't want to make the spots bigger because otherwise it would be a gold-and-black cat, and the spots are black. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Maybe you could blur the spots a tiny bit? I don't know if that would work out well, but....--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) There's some spots on the back leg that doesn't look right. I'm going to fix it. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The spots on the back leg don't look quite right... as you noticed... do you wanna fix that? for sty 15:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~ Hmm... not sure.... comments? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be some parts of the legs that could use a bit more bluring. If you look closely, you can see there are still some that could look better. The most noticeable ones...look near the eye and nose; and the back left paw. (second-to-last one from the right). Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 17:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's taking so long. I've been lazy. I'll try to do it today. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ~Re-Uploaded~ 'I blurred and smudged a lot more. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks better! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) So... CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah. You fixed what was bugging me. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin~ For Approval Here's Pumpkin the kittypet from my fanfic Last Summer's Day. --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 21:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) He's adorable! Lighten up the pads a bit, it's too neon. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Pads are a bit too neon. That's an excellent pelt color as well. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 13:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Give Mistysun a week. If she doesn't do anything by then, I'll move it to the "Declined Images" page. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Flash~ For Approval Re-Uploaded: My cat, Flash, from the up-coming sequel to my short story, Burning_Shadows , Dusk at Day! yes, he becomes a loner, and there will be more plot to it! Keep watch for it! We all agree that this pelt type might not be possible, but anyhow... D: Fabulosa! (learning spanish) CF: Brilliant. Love the eyes. E: Lucky, you can actually blur!! So overall it's great! Dystanine :3 CrystalFace :3 Eaglet :3 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with EaglesPack; however you'll have to make the lineart black again and erase the words. Otherwise, it's beautiful! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks very well done! However, what Nightfern said is correct. Holly This is wicked awesome! But I agree with Holly and Nightfern. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Is that pelt style even allowed? Hmm.. The colors... As cool as it looks, I'm not entirely sure that it's possible to have that. It kinda looks like a fire. I like it. Let's see what Night and River say. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Right before this comment, put Re-Uploaded, Swifty. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit ~ For Approval Here's Stormkit, the kit from my new story. His eyes were supposed to be green, but, for some reason, the color green I wanted to use didn't come out right. So, I changed it to blue. Cloudy EDIT: Ignore the statement about the eyes. I was having problems with the file, and I managed to get the original copy uploaded. Finally! Holly Is he a tortoiseshell? I love him! Holly, I deleted your siggie because I wanted to test if it was clogging up the text. Sorry. --NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's understandable. I have a complicated signature, which is now fixed and back to how it was. And yes, Stormkit is a tortie. It took me, like, two hours to blur and smudge that dang pelt. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! Maybe smudge a tad more. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I smudged a bit more, around the hip and a bit on the legs. Does it look better? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Comments? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Snowpaw~ For Approval I can't believe I haven't made Snowpaw! Oh my gosh! Here she is! NightfernLet's go diving! 21:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Love it! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How cute! I love it! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Not that I can complain about. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Mistpaw~ For Approval ﻿﻿ This is the new and improved Mistpaw (My version) not my most favorite. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 20:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Anyone who wants to give me tips on improving, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk:page and leave tips for a better charart next time. Sorry It's so small. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Size problem fixed. Is there any ways that you could fix the white that shows up when you fill Mistpaw in? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ I think you used pure black, Otter. Try dark dark grey and blur and smudge the paws a lot. By the way, Mistpaw is a black-and-white she-cat- she needs patches and a you need to add white paws to her description in the alliances. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you two! I appreciate the tips. I have one question though, when I try to make a charart and then I try to save it, it won't let me name it. It only says 'Format'. Then when I try to post it on Charart for Approval, it says "I will be posting up an illegal '''format. What can I do? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Upload it and make sure it ends in .png. (ignore the last period) NightfernLet's go diving! 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''Re-Uploaded. Comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I think you might want to make the patches bigger, so that she doesn't look like a black cat with white patches, and blur them. Oh, and maybe lighten the pad color, it's too neon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix the pads and the patches. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) She looks like a black cat. Try starting over as white and adding black patches to her face, flank, tail, and ears. Pale the pad pink and smudge and blur the patches. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 21:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the black patches. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Moonkit and Hawkkit~ For Approval This is Moonkit and Hawkkit play-fighting. Any comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is my version. Moonkit is the black she-kit on top. Hawkkit is the one on the bottom. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words at the bottom, pale the tongue pink, smudge and blur the white and grey. Moonkit is black, not grey. Hold on; Holly has not approved this blank yet.NightfernLet's go diving! 17:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''Re-Uploaded. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) How cute. So that's what the lineart looks like colored. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Holly! And yes, thats how lineart looks like after it's colored. :) GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't smudge the lineart; blur and smudge the silver on Moonkit's left paw a lot. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Swallowflight~ For Approval This is my version of Swallowflight. It is redone because I made the original 'Swallowflight' in a loner blank. It was declined. I made this one to correct it. Please comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur and smudge the spots. Make them smaller and set them to where it looks better. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thanks so much! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make them smaller still and blur and smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lionleaf and Fernpelt~ For Approval My Parents! Lionleaf is the dark-gray tom with a white scar on the right and Fernpelt is the golden tabby with one white paw on the left. This is my version. Any Comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Looks great! All I could say is to blur Fernpelt's white paw. for sty 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Forest. I'll fix it right now! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. I blurred the paw now. Does it look better now? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) And she's a tabby. She needs stripes *face palm*. *sighs* Sharpen the blurred lineart and smudge the white on her paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Stoneheart and Bluegaze ~ For Approval Here's Riverstar and Ripplestripes' parents, Stoneheart and Bluegaze. Bluegaze died when Riverstar was an apprentice, and her father stayed alive until Riverstar became leader, shortly after she took leadership, her father became an elder because of a bad fight, and sadly dies later on. =/ Poor Riverstar... [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Way cute! NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Excellent job, although I feel bad for Riverstar. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah. None from me. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Brightpelt~ For Approval Ok, so this is Brightpelt. If you haven't noticed, I made my own ThunderClan and RiverClan alliances so don't tell me I have to make alliances becaus e I already did! Anyways, this is Brightpelt, a ThunderClan queen. Her mate is supposedly Stormstar but isn't. Stormstar's real mate lives in RiverClan. When he was appointed deputy by then he still had his RiverClan mate. Soon after, Silverpelt (real mate) gave birth to 6 kits, including Riverkit. Stormclaw (Stormstar's warrior name) took in his half-clan kits and gave them to Brightpelt to nurse. Brightpelt lost her 2 kits that night so she had enough milk for Stormclaw's kits. Brightpelt is Stormstar's best friend. Now she is known as his mate. Brightpelt's real mate is an unknown tom. The cats think it's also Stormstar that is her mate because they spent every spare minute together, but only she knows Stormstar's with her every minute to talk to her. Brownstorm 23:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done, my apprentice. Is this your first charart? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It is, I think. Beautiful! Just remember to add the description and not the history. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No more history; got it! Thanks you two! Brownstorm 19:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Mousetail~ For Approval This is Mousetail, another ThunderClan queen. Mousetail is a small dusky brown she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Mousetail is Brightpelt's best friend as well. She is expecting kits. Her mate is Foxstep, the ThunderClan deputy. Brownstorm 01:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) How cute! Job well done, Brownstorm. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ditto! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Thanks! Brownstorm 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpaw~ For Approval This is Cloudpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Cloudpaw is a white tom with gray splotches that look like clouds. He has gold-brown eyes. Cloudpaw's mentor is Nightshade. The other apprentices say they had seen Cloudpaw look admiringly at Riverkit, one of the kits in the nursery. His fellow apprentices also smirk he is falling for the she-kit and in time, when they are both warriors, they will become mates. Brownstorm 01:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that history (lol). Blur and smudge the spots. NightfernLet's go diving! 23:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Nightfern. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. However, you don't need to give us the whole history of the character you want approved, just it's description. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was kind of thinking that too. No shame intended. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I re-uploaded Cloudpaw. I won't add the history anymore. Brownstorm 19:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks better. Night? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The patch of grey looks way to smudged around the eye. Near the tail, the grey is coming off the lineart. There are little greyer dots in the grey patches. Get rid of those. Much better, though. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''''Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now ''Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Silmeria Valeth ~ For Approval I suck at cream tabbies. Anyways, here's Silmeria Valeth. Silmeria for short. I based him off of a friend of mine, who happens to go by the same nickname. (XD)♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! Don't say that! NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* It's a male. Not a female. xD But thanks, anyways! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Sorry. But he's beautiful! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If you say so. Let's see what everyone else thinks. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern~ For Approval I don't believe it! I have not made myself yet! Well, here I am! She's a silver tabby with white tipped ears, dark blue eyes, and dark paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine